magicthegatheringfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Under the Cover of Fog
Under the Cover of Fog è un articolo della rubrica Magic Story, scritto da Nicky Drayden e pubblicato sul sito della Wizards of the Coast il 10 ottobre 2018. Racconta parte della storia di Merret. Racconto precedente: Unbowed Storia Una mosca di sorveglianza dalle ali d’argento mi ronza vicino all’orecchio, ed io resisto all’impulso di scacciarla via. Chiunque abbia lavorato all’incantesimo su di essa aveva fatto un lavoro scadente, probabilmente un mago mentale del primo anno. Sembra che l’insetto passi più tempo a fissare me invece che rintracciare le spedizioni di armi. Durante le mie prime settimane di lavoro al porto non avevo trovato molto, ma ora non passa un giorno senza che scopra una cassa piena di magli da battaglia tempestati di gioielli, armature d’osso intagliate o coltelli infusi di veleno. A Ravnica si sta alzando la tensione, ne sono certo, ma la Casata Dimir non vuole che io pensi. Vuole che lavori sotto copertura senza essere beccato. Con delle pile da dodici casse impilate una sull’altra e incastrate tra loro fino a formare un labirinto di stretti passaggi, il mio lavoro è semplice: forzare velocemente il coperchio, disinnescare il sigillo della cassa abbastanza a lungo da lasciar entrare l’insetto all’interno, per poi farlo uscire e passare alla prossima… solo che questa volta un luccichio all’interno della cassa attira la mia attenzione. “Whisky del Contrafforte Meridionale” dice l’etichetta e, senza nemmeno pensarci, la bottiglia è già nelle mie mani. Costoso, incantato ed invecchiato in botti ricavate da alberi millenari trafugati dalle foreste dei Selesnya. Immorale? Forse. Redditizio? Assolutamente. Che gli serva da lezione per non aver sigillato la cassa con un incantesimo più potente. L’insetto mi cinguetta, mettendomi in allerta, ma è troppo tardi. La mia mente si sta già immaginando il cumulo di zini d’oro che potrei ottenere vendendola. Quella bottiglia lunga e stretta sarebbe perfetta per la tasca del mio impermeabile. Nessuno ci avrebbe fatto caso. Improvvisamente, l’insetto fischia, poi alzo lo sguardo, fin troppo conscio dei passi in avvicinamento che avrei dovuto sentire prima. Sei stato disattento, Merret, disattento. La nebbia vortica, nascondendomi alla vista, ed in quegli ultimi momenti di tempo guadagnato infilo con delicatezza la bottiglia nel vuoto lasciato nella paglia da imballaggio, chiudo attentamente il coperchio e poi cerco di non dare nell’occhio. “Ah! Merret!” dice Grimbly Wothis, il mio capo, con le braccia incrociate davanti al suo grosso petto e le corna che raschiano contro le casse impilate ai suoi lati. E’ mezzo uomo, mezzo toro e totalmente privo di tatto. “Proprio la persona che stavo cercando.” “Signore?” dico, distogliendo lo sguardo e cercando di mimetizzarmi con l’ambiente circostante, con la speranza di poter diventare invisibile. “La nebbia è troppo fitta, ed ho un potenziale investitore che vuole vedere il porto. Mandamela via.” “Non può farlo Warwick?” chiedo. Un po’ di nebbia la posso gestire ma, nonostante un anno di addestramento, non possiedo abbastanza concentrazione per ripulire l’intero porto. Non riesco a concentrarmi abbastanza nemmeno per indurre incubi o cancellare i ricordi. Come agente sotto copertura della Casata Dimir, non ho molto da offrire eccetto la capacità di usare un piede di porco per dei loschi affari. “Warwick non c’è. E nemmeno Bender. Sei l’unico che mi è rimasto.” Mi guarda dall’alto in basso, con le narici allargate. “Sfortunatamente.” “Grazie per l’incoraggiamento.” “Cosa ne dici di questo incoraggiamento? Se non fai piazza pulita non prendi la paga di oggi.” “Ci penso io, capo”, bofonchio. Avrei dovuto prendere quella dannata bottiglia. Non esiste che io riesca a dissipare tutta questa nebbia. Le bollette sono oltre la scadenza, mia moglie e i ragazzi sono affamati. Un altro giorno con la paga trattenuta ed i debiti sempre più soffocanti. Cammino lentamente fino al bordo del molo più lungo e mi concentro sulla magia attorno a me. La attiro, attingendo il potere come un respiro fatto di frammenti di vetro, e poi la rilascio, con una forza che parte da dentro il mio corpo e rimbomba come un tuono all’interno dei miei timpani. La nebbia si sposta a malapena, dissipandosi a metà strada rispetto all’altra sponda del fiume, giusto per rivelare una slanciata goletta Simic che solca le acque con le vele abbellite da disegni spiraleggianti. Due tritoni accompagnano la barca ai suoi lati. Quello al comando si volta verso di me, mi guarda accigliato, poi preme una mano palmata contro lo scafo della nave. In pochi secondi, la goletta scompare sotto increspature blu-verdi, indistinguibile dalle acque mosse del fiume, a meno di non sapere dove guardare. Grimbly Wothis pesta a terra gli zoccoli, ridendo con quella risata profonda e ruggente che assomiglia in modo incredibile ad una sirena da nebbia. “Non l’avevate visto, vero?” dice, rivolto al suo investitore, con quel suo sorriso malizioso allargato il più possibile. “La copertura di nebbia è una caratteristica di vendita chiave per i tipi di navi che salpano da queste parti e, come presto scoprirete, sarà una caratteristica molto remunerativa. Domani vi mostrerò il porto. Stasera brinderemo all’inizio di una nuova collaborazione!” Grimbly Wothis sbatte la sua enorme mano pelosa contro la schiena dell’investitore, facendolo andare avanti, ma non prima di indirizzarmi un’occhiataccia capace di distruggere l’anima. I miei piedi si appoggiano delicatamente sui gradini bagnati del mio condominio, evitando di spezzare le foglie secche accumulate sugli angoli. I complessi di appartamenti si accalcano, con le guglie che si protendono come un’enorme bocca piena di zanne bucherellate. Qui non arriva la luce del sole. Mai. Il Villaggio delle Serrature non è assolutamente uno dei peggiori quartieri nel quale potevamo capitare, ma a volte la tristezza mi attanaglia. Nove piani più in alto, dò un’occhiata ad una finestra aperta. La nostra piccola cucina sembra essere stata colpita da un incantesimo di furia, con ciotole ribaltate e misurini sparsi sul bancone. Tashi sta tenendo in equilibrio il bambino sul fianco mentre incanta un unguento di cura minore da una miscela di maranta e spezia di cinghiale, così da poterlo rivendere al mercato. Sta lavorando alla fioca luce di una sola candela che sta fluttuando spaventosamente vicino al tessuto penzolante del suo mantello: è il mantello verde con le foglie dorate stampate sull’orlo. Mi sembra di ricordare che le stesse meglio una volta. Giro la maniglia ed entro. La Casata Dimir non è nulla in confronto alle trappole che ricoprono il nostro pavimento. Dei blocchi di legno sono in attesa, pronti ad infilzare un piede nudo con i loro angoli appuntiti. E uno xilofono di costole semovente è un ottimo modo per rompersi il collo. Le aggiro, ormai come riflesso spontaneo, e mi preparo a dare la notizia a mia moglie. “Merret! Finalmente,” dice Tashi, esasperata. Infila il bambino tra le mie braccia, che ha ormai un anno ma è ancora lamentoso ed apatico come un neonato. Sembra quasi che non abbia peso, ed il suo naso è un costante flusso di muco. Lo tengo due secondi e mi ha già sporcato tutto il bavero. “Papino!” Soche, la mia figlia più grande, si fionda verso di me, colpendomi lo stomaco con la testa. Ricaccio indietro il dolore mentre mi costringo a sorridere. “Soche, non dovresti essere a letto?” le chiedo. “Ma volevo vederti, Papino.” “Oggi hai fatto la brava con tua madre?” “E’ stata un terrore continuo,” stride mia moglie. “Ha rotto una bottiglia di essenza di radice mat’ti. Ha rovinato tutto! Dove li prendiamo i soldi per sostituirla? E i soldi per far funzionare le lampade a gas così da non incurvarmi su questa candela per tutto il giorno? E i soldi per dar da mangiare al bambino?” “Ieri ho portato a casa una decina di mele”, le ricordo, sperando di evitare la domanda successiva. Dov’è la paga di oggi? Il lavoro al porto potrà anche essere una copertura, ma i soldi sono veri, ed è l’unica cosa che ci tiene a galla. “Sono poltiglia, Merret. Poltiglia dal mercato. Il bambino continua a mangiare ma non sta crescendo. Ha bisogno di cibo vero. Quello che prendi da un vero fruttivendolo. Qualcosa che lo riempia!” “Anch’io voglio avere la pancia piena!” urla Soche, toccandosi il pancino. “E anche la mamma!” “A letto!” la sgrida mia moglie, ed i suoi piedini camminano sul pavimento di pietra. Soche si accuccia nel suo angolino della notte vicino al focolare spento, poi si sommerge in un cumulo di coperte consumate, i cui incantesimi riscaldanti si staccano a poco a poco, come ciuffi di pelo. “Io…” Apro la bocca, ma per la prima volta noto quanto il viso di mia moglie sia diventato infossato. Mi si forma un nodo in gola, e le parole non vogliono uscire. “Io non-” “Prendi del cibo, Merret. Non mi interessa in che modo.” Prende il bambino dalle mie braccia, poi inizia ad incantare nuovamente la sua miscela di erbe. Io rimango in piedi per un momento, cercando di capire come questa sia diventata la mia vita. La nebbia filtra dall’apertura sotto la porta principale, si avviluppa attorno a me, come se la monotonia delle strade fosse venuta a reclamare i suoi interessi dentro casa mia. Dentro di me. Rubare ad un fruttivendolo non è affatto facile come rubare al mercato delle Serrature Sotterranee. Oh, qui sono abbastanza gentili. Mi sembra di avere una scorta personale che mi segue a cinque passi di distanza, con un bel sorriso stampato in volto. Cerco di seminarlo, serpeggiando su e giù tra le corsie, oltre una disposizione di pasticci fumanti di carne di alce sminuzzato, una pila fluttuante di frutta senza alcun difetto ed alcuni cesti contenenti dodici tipologie diverse di larve vive per gli attenti Viashino. Ma indipendentemente da ciò che faccio, l’addetto del mercato è sempre lì. Suppongo che la stessa faccia sfregiata che dice “non ti conviene avere a che fare con me” ai venditori delle Serrature Sotterranee, urli al “ladro” qui, in questo quartiere elegante. Me ne vado a mani vuote e, come se la cosa non bastasse, sento quella risata ruggente che mi ha sminuito in ben più di un’occasione. Alzo lo sguardo ed individuo Grimbly Wothis ed il suo amico investitore che escono da un appartamento quattro piani più in alto: l’edificio è enorme, sbilanciato e colmo di incantesimi di pulizia così da non poter essere intaccato dai graffiti. Sapevo che lui viveva da queste parti, ma non mi immaginavo che casa sua fosse così bella. Delle immense lampade a gas illuminano il buio, e la loro luce risplende sui sigilli d’argento che spuntano fuori dalla lucida pietra rossa dell’edificio. Io osservo i pedoni che si mescolano sotto le volte ad arco, per passare da un mercato a quello successivo. Un enorme schiacciaurlatore indrik cammina lentamente per le strade, costretto a tenere chiusa la bocca da così tanta magia che riesco a sentirla sfrigolare dal punto in cui mi trovo. Una massa di lavoratori sono appesi alla rete di imbracature legata sulla sua schiena. Tornano a casa dai distretti più lontani. Tipica ora di punta serale. Si sono piazzati qui anche dei centurioni in armatura, cotta di maglia ed elmi decorati con il sole splendente, assicurandosi che il traffico serale rimanga sotto i livelli di guardia. Mi appiattisco alla parete fino a confondermi nelle ombre, ed una volta assicuratomi che il mio capo se ne sia andato per la sua strada verso il pub, mi intrufolo a casa sua. L’incantesimo sulla porta è tosto. E’ troppo difficile da spezzare per le mie capacità, ma i minotauri sono troppo presuntuosi per pensare di essere dei possibili bersagli. Aggiro l’edificio, eseguo un veloce saltello fino al balcone e, sicuro di quello che avrei trovato, scopro una finestra lasciata aperta. Mi intrufolo all’interno, come un manto di nebbia. I miei piedi toccano a malapena le costose piastrelle in ceramica del pavimento. Un dubbio mi assale. Certo, ho già sgraffignato qualcosa dal mercato in qualche occasione, perfino da alcune tasche, ma non ho mai fatto nulla del genere. Faccio per tornare indietro, ricordando lo sguardo deluso sul volto della mia mentore quando non riuscii ad estrarre un solo filamento di ricordi dopo sei mesi di addestramento serrato. “Forse non sei portato per servire la Casata Dimir,” mi aveva detto. Bè, non me l’aveva detto. Mi aveva infilato quel pensiero nella mente, con una naturalezza incredibile. E quel pensiero è ancora lì, forte e chiaro. Lo mando via. Mio padre era una spia. E anche tre delle mie zie e mio zio. La furtività si tramanda nella mia famiglia. Posso farcela. Dopo essere leggermente inciampato in uno stretto corridoio, mi ritrovo nella cucina. Una luce a gas brucia in uno dei ripiani più bassi, proiettando una calda luce sul mobilio in legno. Lì, sul bancale, si trova un cesto di pane. Prendo una pagnotta, e mi accorgo di quanto sia sostanziosa; ha il peso di un mattone. E’ perfetta. Ma vicino al cesto, in una rastrelliera, qualcos’altro attira la mia attenzione. Degli elisir, a decine. Tiro fuori una delle bottiglie, lunga e rettangolare, fatta di spesso vetro artigianale. L’etichetta metallica dice “Elisir della Concentrazione”. All’interno, un liquido blu brilla come se fosse stato immerso nel chiaro di luna più brillante. Il pane, certo, è ottimo. Sfamerà la mia famiglia per stasera, ma questo… bastano poche gocce di questo elisir per cambiare completamente le nostre vite. Potrei potenziare la mia magia, dimostrarmi abile nel mio lavoro al porto. Riuscire a riottenere il benestare della gilda. Solo qualche goccia. Il mio capo non noterà mai che gliene ho preso un po’. Tolgo il tappo in sughero, e l’odore mi pervade subito le narici… un aroma delicato e cotonoso, come quello delle lenzuola appena lavate. Apro la bocca e capovolgo la bottiglia. Una goccia. Due. Solo un’altra, per essere sicuri. Ma prima che l’ultima goccia tocchi la mia lingua, le luci sfarfallano violentemente. Spalanco gli occhi, e l’elisir mi si riversa addosso, colando dal mento ed infiltrandosi nel mio impermeabile. Io rimango lì, bloccato come una statua, mentre un minotauro femmina entra nella cucina con gli occhi semi-chiusi, dei bigodini nei capelli ed una lunga vestaglia che le arriva agli zoccoli. Nemmeno nei miei sogni più sfrenati avrei mai immaginato che ci potesse essere una persona in tutta Ravnica che avrebbe voluto svegliarsi ogni giorno con Grimbly Wothis al proprio fianco. Una vera spia avrebbe impiegato un po’ di tempo per ottenere questo tipo di informazioni. Ma chi voglio prendere in giro? Sono ben lontano dall’essere una spia. Sono a malapena un ladro. Lei sbadiglia, ed io riesco a vedere ogni singolo dente presente nella sua bocca gommosa. Non c’è nulla di minaccioso, ma sono abbastanza sicuro che riuscirebbe a spezzarmi in due con un morso, se si mettesse d’impegno. Io rimango lì, completamente scoperto, senza nemmeno provare ad evocare un filo di nebbia attorno a me. E’ mezza addormentata, non pienamente conscia dei dintorni, ma posso garantire che non rimarrà in questo stato a lungo. Si sposta verso il bancale dal lato opposto rispetto al mio, tira fuori una grossa ciotola di metallo e la riempie d’erba fino all’orlo. Poi raccoglie la ciotola per prenderla tra le mani e cammina lentamente verso di me. Ma l’elisir… ora lo percepisco. Alcuni pensieri sparsi si focalizzano, ed inizio a flettere dei muscoli che non pensavo di avere. Le mie dita brillano, e mi ritrovo improvvisamente a pronunciare degli incantesimi che avevo quasi dimenticato. Attingo la magia, e la mente del minotauro mi si apre come fosse una mappa. Tiro in un punto, spingo in un altro, ed improvvisamente per lei sono invisibile. Evita di toccarmi per qualche centimetro, mentre mastica, mastica e mastica… con la bocca aperta e gli occhi vacui. Il senso di colpa mi assale. Avevo sprecato tantissimo elisir. Dovrei scusarmi. Offrirmi di ripagarlo. Ma non possiamo permetterci questo tipo di debito, soprattutto considerando la paga che ricevo da suo marito. Quando la ricevo. Inoltre, se la Casata Dimir venisse a scoprire quanto sono pessimo nello spionaggio, sparirei per sempre. Sto facendo la cosa giusta, a rimanere zitto ed immobile. Anche se dovrò starci per tutta la notte. Trattengo il respiro e stringo forte la pagnotta al petto, come se ne andasse della mia vita, confortandomi del fatto che presto sfamerà il mio piccolino affamato. Un’esplosione di magia si scatena dalle mie dita, la nebbia si dissipa completamente di fronte a me e, per la prima volta da quando ho iniziato a lavorare al porto, il fiume si riesce a vedere fin dove l’occhio riesce a scorgere. Non è proprio una bella vista: acque torbide cosparse di spazzatura e grumi di piante fluviali infestanti. Non posso far altro che chiedermi se mantenere un alone di mistero sarebbe stato meglio per Grimbly Wothis, ora che il suo investitore può vedere la nuda verità. Il fatto è che non è proprio un gran bel porto, ma non è un problema mio. Divento nervoso, con tutto questo potere a mia disposizione, e voglio mettermi un po’ in mostra davanti agli altri operatori del porto. Yantis sta lavorando sulla gru: è un Viashino dalle dita appiccicose, perfette per tirare leve e far girare degli ingranaggi. Ma la sua lingua bifida ha indirizzato più di una volta i suoi insulti da rettile verso di me, e credo sia giunto il momento di un po’ di vendetta. Mi torna alla mente la magia degli incubi che mi era stata insegnata. Un tempo non riuscivo a materializzare null’altro che non fosse foschia, ma ora Yantis ha un fiocco attorno al suo cervello, e sta aspettando solo che io gli dia uno strattone. Il potere sgorga dentro di me, così velocemente, così duramente, da non riuscire a controllarlo. Yantis urla, combattendo contro il terrificante nulla di fronte a lui. L’asta rotea a sinistra, la cassa cade dall’alto ed inizia a girare e rigirare verso Grimbly Wothis e l’investitore, in piedi sul ciglio del molo. Il mio capo vede la cassa in arrivo, vede l’agitazione di Yantis, vede gli ultimi stralci di magia degli incubi che scaturiscono dalle mie dita. Mi guarda accigliato, poi spinge l’investitore nel fiume all’ultimo secondo. Lui stesso ha a malapena il tempo di saltare prima che la cassa si schianti esattamente dove si trovavano qualche secondo prima. Del vetro si rompe, ed il pungente odore di un buon whisky riempie l’aria. L’insetto di sorveglianza vibra ancora nel mio orecchio, con le sue alette agitate e gli occhi puntati dritti su di me. Già, rovinare un carico da migliaia di zini potrebbe aver fatto saltare la copertura. Io trasalisco. Avrei potuto superare la perdita del lavoro. Ma quando la Casata Dimir verrà a bussare alla mia porta, sarà come se non fossi mai esistito. Certo. Come se bussassero. Corro a casa più veloce che posso. Dovremo raccattare tutto quello che possiamo e lasciare le Serrature, magari trovarci un nascondiglio nel vecchio Quartiere Fantasma o cercare rifugio nelle rovine di Mahovana, iniziando a vivere sulle cime degli alberi. Giro la maniglia della nostra porta d’ingresso talmente forte da spaccare la serratura: i rimasugli di un debole incantesimo scivolano via come ciuffi nell’aria. Tashi è lì in piedi, che tiene il bambino, e ha un enorme sorriso stampato in volto. “Merret! Merret, questo devi vederlo!” Lei alza il bambino. E’ in forze. Le guance sono paffute, il suo sorriso gengivale è lucido, e senza dubbio si può vedere una scintilla nel suo sguardo. “E’ così forte, adesso. Sentigli i muscoletti. Penso che possa camminare da un giorno all’altro.” E poi lei mi tira a sé, baciandomi sulla guancia e dicendomi che mi ama, ed io non riesco a spiccicare una parola su quanto le nostre vite stanno per cambiare, e non per il meglio. “Andrà tutto bene,” sta dicendo, ma io, io sono perso a fissare quella macchia blu acceso di elisir sul pezzo di pane che il bambino sta morsicando. Sto osservando come sembri luce al chiaro di luna, anche se lievemente. Il bambino starnutisce, ed ogni singola candela del nostro appartamento divampa in una fiamma sostenuta. E’ successo qualcosa. Che sia una cosa buona o cattiva, non so dirlo. Non ho tempo di pensare a causa dei colpi che stanno dando alla nostra porta. Sbilancio il mio peso su di essa. Grimbly Wothis sta strillando dal lato opposto, dicendo che sa che sono stato io la causa dell’incidente, e che ho rovinato il suo carico e spaventato il suo investitore. Dicono che i tritoni ti augurino sciagure come mai nessun’altro, ma anche i capi portuali ci danno dentro, a zoccoli bassi. Con la serratura rotta, questa porta non lo tratterrà a lungo. Sussurro a Tashi di nascondersi nella credenza insieme al bambino, e dico a Soche di accucciarsi nella sua nicchia per dormire e coprirsi con le coperte. Per quanto mi riguarda… non è rimasto nessun’altro posto per nascondersi nella nostra topaia. Ma non ha comunque importanza, perché quando quel grosso zoccolo colpisce l’esile porta, volano schegge, e anch’io prendo il volo, atterrando pesantemente sul mento. Ci vuole un attimo perché la nebbia dentro la mia testa si dissipi, ma non appena questo accade, allungo il braccio verso Grimbly Wothis, cercando di tirare quei filamenti magici, cercando di nascondermi alla vista, ma è inutile. Ed ora, Grimbly Wothis è in piedi di fronte a me, con le sopracciglia incurvate ed uno sguardo pungente quanto la punta delle sue corna. Dei pezzi di detriti sono rimasti attaccati al suo corpo, ed emana un potente odore misto tra umidità di fiume e pelo bagnato. “Hai un debito con me, Merret.” Dà una bella occhiata alla mia casa e ride con quella sua ruggente risata, come se la sola idea che io potessi possedere qualcosa di valore fosse una divertente battuta. “Te lo detrarrei dalla paga, ma dovresti impiegare tre vite intere per ripagarmi quel whisky. Poi ho pensato che te l’avrei fatto sentire sulla tua stessa pelle, ma sembra che tu abbia effettivamente qualcosa di valore, dopotutto.” Il cuore mi si stringe nel petto e non accenna a smettere. Osservo i suoi occhi analizzare la nostra cucina. “Farò qualsiasi cosa,” gli dico, mettendomi tra lui e la credenza. “Pulirò il porto ad ogni ora. Farò i doppi turni. Mia moglie! Lavorerà anche mia moglie. Ti ripagheremo interamente il nostro debito, te lo prometto.” “Dalla finestra ho visto cos’ha combinato quel marmocchio, quel trucchetto con le candele.” Il suo zoccolo mi colpisce la tibia ed io resisto al dolore. Un altro calcio, dritto nelle costole, e mi rannicchio come una palla. Poi mi supera, spalancando la porta della credenza. Tashi è all’interno, che piagnucola, il bambino è addormentato sul suo petto. La vista di mia moglie sofferente, di mio figlio in pericolo, fa scattare la mia furia, e sono nuovamente in piedi. Richiamo la magia… in precedenza era sempre stato un compito faticoso, come succhiare con forza da una cannuccia rotta, ma ora entra in me con un flusso smisurato, come se fosse un fiume. “Un marmocchio come questo vale qualcosa,” dice Grimbly Wothis, tentando di strappare il bambino dalle braccia di mia moglie. Lei scalcia, morde ed urla, ed ora il bambino si è svegliato, e strilla anche lui. Le mie dita danzano di luce, ed i filamenti della mente del mio capo si aprono alla mia volontà. Tiro e strattono, tessendo un incubo su misura per lui, attingendo dalle sue paure più recondite. Ora anche Grimbly Wothis sta urlando: una nota penetrante e perfettamente intonata che fa vibrare il vetro delle nostre lampade a gas. Combatte contro il nemico invisibile di fronte a lui, lanciandogli pentole, padelle e ribaltando le sedie. Sta correndo dappertutto, senza guardare dove sta andando. Mi innervosisco quando si avvicina al cumulo di coperte sotto il quale si sta nascondendo Soche. Quegli zoccoli… la mia concentrazione vacilla, solo per un momento, ma tanto basta a Grimbly Wothis per togliersi di dosso i miei incubi e correre verso mio figlio. E così, il mio bambino è tra le braccia di Grimbly Wothis, con la schiena inarcata e che lancia un urlo straziante che mi spezza il cuore. “Non sei concentrato, Merret. Come al solito,” mi rimprovera Grimbly Wothis. “Ma ora siamo pari.” “Ridammi il mio-” Grimbly Wothis alza la sua gamba e, per un momento, rimango esterrefatto dalla massa dei suoi muscoli definiti, poi il suo zoccolo atterra esattamente nella mia bocca ed il mio mondo esplode di dolore. Raccolgo il sangue tra le mie mani, ma non riescono a contenerlo tutto. Per un attimo devo essere svenuto, perché Wothis è già alla porta, cercando di far passare le sue corna per l’apertura, mentre il bambino si agita e mia moglie afferra il pelo della coscia del minotauro. Con un movimento netto, se la scrolla di dosso, lanciandola via. Alla fine della traiettoria, lei colpisce il lato di un armadio. Qualcosa si spezza. Qualcosa che non è il vecchio legno di un armadio. Mi concentro più che posso, ignorando le urla del mio bambino e l’orrendo pianto di mia moglie. Attingo alla magia, cercando di annodare un cappio attorno al possente collo del mio capo, ma il flusso di prima è tornato ad essere un rivolo sgocciolante. Qualsiasi cosa lui percepisca, non sarà più di un fastidio alla gola. Tossisce una volta, poi si volta a guardarmi. Ride. “Ci vediamo domani al porto, di primo matt-” Spalanca gli occhi, il respiro si spezza. Io guardo le mie dita, spente e sporche. Nemmeno una brezza magica aleggia attorno a me, ma a Grimbly Wothis è stata manipolata la mente, ne sono sicuro. Noto un barlume intenso negli occhi del mio bambino. Mio figlio inarca nuovamente la schiena, alza le braccia e, improvvisamente, sparisce. Scomparso. Svanito. “Che cos’hai fatto al mio bambino?” urla mia moglie, stringendo le sue costole rotte. La mia coraggiosa Soche è uscita dal suo nascondiglio, ed ora sta lanciando dei pezzi di legno a Wothis. Uno lo colpisce nel centro della fronte. “Ferma! Colpirai il bambino!” dico, spostandomi verso di lei, cercando di vedere attraverso il mantello in cui era avvolto il mio bambino. Provo a cercarlo toccando tra le braccia del mio capo, ma non trovo nulla. Mi faccio prendere dal panico. L’ha fatto cadere? Grimbly Wothis inizia a tossire, inalando grandi quantità d’aria mentre tenta di tornare in sé. Degli occhi iniettati di sangue mi fissano. “Dov’è il bambino?” mi dice, come per accusarmi della sua scomparsa. Sono così furioso da non riuscire a pensare lucidamente, quindi gli tiro un pugno direttamente sulla mascella. Le sue narici si allargano, ed i suoi occhi si addolciscono, come se gli avessi appena dato il permesso di iniziare un vero combattimento. Io alzo i pugni ed iniziamo a lottare, io cerco di allontanarlo dalla porta, lui cerca di entrare con la forza, Tashi grida il nome del bambino, e tutti ci fermiamo ad osservare. Il bambino è seduto lì, sul pavimento. Ha dei graffi sulle braccia e in mano sta tenendo uno strano frutto viola a forma di stella. Non ho mai visto nulla del genere. Se lo mette in bocca, e la buccia amara gli fa ritrarre il labbro. Lascia cadere il frutto, e poi si mette su quattro zampe ed inizia a gattonare. Grimbly Wothis sta cercando di farsi strada oltre la mia persona, ma io lo respingo usando tutta la mia forza. “Vai da mamma,” dico al bambino. “Vai da mamma!” Ma il bambino non sta ascoltando. I suoi occhi sono concentrati sull’altro lato della stanza. Poi vedo una specie di ombra seduta sulla poltrona vicino al focolare. La vediamo tutti. Lo vediamo tutti. E, nell’anticamera del mio cervello, capisco che è rimasto seduto lì per molto, molto tempo. E’ avvolto da un fluente mantello di cuoio, ricavato dalla pelle di una qualche bestia estinta secoli fa… E’ regale, anche sul trono che è la nostra poltrona traballante. Tutta la magia della stanza, del complesso di appartamenti, probabilmente di questo intero quartiere sta concentrandosi su di lui, come un foro che si è inaspettatamente aperto in mezzo ad un tranquillo laghetto. Io scuoto la testa, cercando di liberarmi da pensieri improbabili. Potrebbe costui essere Lazav? Lazav il Genio, Capogilda della Casata Dimir? Ogni osso dolorante del mio corpo vuole inchinarsi al suo cospetto, anche se fare ciò potrebbe essere una delle cose più deleterie per la mia salute che potrei compiere. Il bambino si spinge nuovamente e, di colpo, si ritrova in piedi… ondeggiando avanti e indietro, prima di provare a compiere il suo primo, timido passo. Sorride per un momento, orgoglioso di sé stesso, poi compie un altro passo, ed un altro ancora, finché l’inerzia non ha la meglio su di lui, cadendo dritto tra le braccia di Lazav. Lazav solleva il bambino fino al suo grembo. “Qualsiasi debito in sospeso dovuto da Merret le sarà pagato completamente entro la chiusura dell’attività di domani,” dice Lazav al mio capo. “E, in cambio, eviterà qualsiasi ulteriore contatto con un qualsiasi membro di questa famiglia. Sono stato chiaro, Sig. Wothis?” “E tu chi ti credi di essere?” dice Grimby Wothis, gonfiando al massimo il suo petto ed inclinando la testa in avanti, con le corna pronte a colpire. “Nessuno,” dice Lazav, con una voce aleggiante quanto un sussurro, ma non altrettanto delicata. Con un gesto della sua mano, la stanza inizia a girare, con magie che emanano luce argentea in cerchio attorno ai lati della nostra casa. Io mi aggrappo al pavimento, con la sensazione che il peso del mondo intero stia premendo sui miei polmoni. Gira sempre più veloce: i mobili tremano, le pareti si scuotono, le finestre si deformano fino al limite di rottura del vetro. Poi ogni cosa si ferma improvvisamente. Per un lungo attimo, c’è assoluto silenzio, poi Grimbly Wothis mormora: “Okay. Mi sta bene. Qualsiasi cosa,” e zoppica frastornato fuori dalla casa, quasi ribaltandosi oltre il parapetto della balconata. “Bene,” dice Lazav, ora sorridendomi, e con mio figlio che morsica felice una delle sue nocche. “Questo bimbo ci sorprenderà tanto quanto tu ci hai deluso.” “Non avrete mio figlio.” Dico io, rispettoso, ma comunque deciso. “Noi non vogliamo tuo figlio. O, almeno, non in questo modo. Rimarrà con voi. Lo crescerete come desiderate. Ma per poter ripagare i tuoi debiti, vorremmo chiederti di poter inviare un tutore a casa vostra per sovrintendere la sua educazione. Chiaramente, ti forniremo anche un modesto stipendio così che voi possiate soddisfare adeguatamente i suoi bisogni. Ed i vostri.” La mia mascella rimane penzolante. Vado verso Tashi, tirandola delicatamente verso di me. Cerco di far andare via un po’ del suo dolore, poi ci limitiamo a fissarci, esterrefatti e perplessi, ciascuno alla ricerca di una domanda da porre in modo adeguato. “Mio fratello è speciale?” dice la voce di Soche, un pigolio pieno di terrore. Lazav ride raucamente, come delle pietre che grattano contro l’osso di una costola. Qualcosa nel mio cervello viene messo di traverso, la mia mente si annebbia e poi, tutto d’un tratto, ci ritroviamo tutti a ridere, e la Prozia Bea è seduta sulla nostra poltrona, a far andare su è giù il bambino sulle sue ginocchia. Soche sta suonando una canzone sul suo xilofono e Tashi è in cucina a tagliuzzare uno strano frutto viola che deve aver preso al mercato. Mi posiziono di fianco a lei, e lei mi sorride, poi mette un po’ di quella dolce polpa sulla mia lingua. Mentre mastico, la mandibola mi fa un po’ male, come se avessi ricevuto un pugno in bocca. “Sei sicuro che ti vada bene il fatto che mia zia rimarrà da noi per un po’?” chiede. “Solo finché non potrà tornare ad usare le gambe. Non darà problemi, e può aiutarci a tenere d’occhio il bambino mentre sbrighiamo qualche faccenda.” “Certo, va bene. Mi piace,” dico io. “C’è solo qualcosa su di lei che, sai? Quella saggezza che arriva con l’età? Penso che farà del bene alla nostra famiglia.” Collegamenti esterni *Sotto una Coltre di Nebbia Categoria:Pubblicazione Web